1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a centrifuge rotor fabricated using a composite structural material.
Presently high speed, and particularly ultra-high speed, centrifuge rotors are manufactured utilizing homogeneous materials, such as titanium and aluminum. However it has been recognized that an increased strength-to-weight ratio is obtainable if a rotor is fabricated from composite structural material.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 684,937, filed Dec. 21, 1984, discloses and claims a rotor element wound from a composite material and a centrifuge fabricated therefrom. As there disclosed, a rigidized structural member is formed by winding a high strength fiber material into a predetermined configuration in which the member is lesser in height at its central region than at its ends. A plurality of such members may be stacked one atop the other to form a multi-place centrifuge rotor. Each wound member is defined by generally parallel extending side portions connecting through curved end-turn portions. A sample container is appropriately secured within each end-turn portion. The fibers in each of the generally parallel extending sides are arranged so as to lie in the direction of the maximum stress imposed on the member. That is, the fibers are arranged so as to orient their maximum strength along the direction of maximum stress.
The particular configuration of each member as described in the referenced application is mandated by the necessity of having each of the fibers which form the wound member pass as close as possible to the geometric center of rotation of the rotor while at the same time permitting a plurality of such members to be stacked to form a multi-place rotor.
It is believed advantageous to avoid the requirement of passing each of the fibers through the geometric center yet at the same time provide a structure in which the highest tensile strength of the fiber is oriented along generally radial directions from the center of the rotor.